


Bouncy Balls

by RomanogersLove



Series: How Did Mommy and Daddy Meet? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Clint tells the best stories and is of course cupid, F/M, James Rogers is real, happy thoughts since C needs it, inspired by late night conversations, smol Steve because we need more of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersLove/pseuds/RomanogersLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James being the curious child he is decides to ask his dear Uncle Clint how his parents met. Clint being "the best Uncle ever" decides to claim credit as the one who technically got them together. Basically Clint has to babysit and he makes up a BS story about how Steve and Nat met. And of all places, he chooses Walmart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouncy Balls

**Author's Note:**

> C and I have been wanting to post this for ages and it's finally happening. Hawkeye is a babe so of course he gets his own series. Also, James Rogers is very much real.

The Rogers household was quiet. Almost too quiet. In the living room sat four year old James with his army figures reenacting a battle of his imagination. Clint walks into the room holding James’ cup and tries to hand it over to him. James stops playing with his toys and stares up at Clint holding the water cup.

“I don’t want it.” He simply says. Clint runs his free hand through his hair, “Come on James, you need to drink some water. Your mom’s going to kill me if she thinks I’ve left you dehydrated.”

“... Uncle Clint what does that mean?”

Clint sits the cup down, “it means you should drink some water or you’re not going to have Uncle Clint around anymore.”

Hearing this James immediately takes the water and drinks a big gulp. He doesn’t want to lose one of his favorite uncles, afterall. James drinks all the water in the cup before placing it back on the table.

Clint smiles, “good job, James! Now dear Uncle Clint can come back and teach you the proper way to play hide and go seek.”

James smiles brightly as he thinks about all the things he could go do with his Uncle Clint now that Mommy won’t be mad at him. Speaking of mommy…

“Uncle Clint, how did Mommy and Daddy meet?”

Clint smiles as an idea appears in his mind. He sits down on the couch and pats the spot next to him, signaling James to sit down. He hops on the couch and makes himself comfortable so he can hear the story.

“Well, you see James, your mom and dad met because of me. Don’t listen to what your other uncles say. I was the reason they got together. The funny thing is that it all happened because of bouncy balls.”

 

“Your dad didn't always look like the big tough guy he is today. In fact, when we first met he was a little guy who always got himself in trouble. He drove your Uncle Bucky crazy.”

“The same way you drive mommy crazy?”

Clint chuckles, “yeah. The exact same way.”

He reaches over and ruffs up James’ hair.

“Anyways, your Uncle Bucky and dad always got into trouble together. The day we met was no different.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve was restocking the shampoo bottles at one in the morning at the local Walmart. He and Bucky had been working there for a few months and the managers were already tired of them. It's not that they weren't hard working, because they were. They were the best at their jobs though it wasn't exactly rocket science. The problem was the  _ pranks _ they would pull on each other. Somehow they always ended up making a bigger mess of things. Especially after the soap incident. Which was completely Bucky’s fault. Because of this, Bucky has been on guard waiting for Steve to strike back. The last prank was done a week ago and Steve was being too quiet. 

Of course Steve was plotting a way to get back at Bucky for the soap catastrophe while he made sure all the labels for the shampoo bottles were facing forward. He was considering doing something with marbles when a bouncy ball nudged him on his leg. He turned around and saw the purple bouncy ball on the ground next to him.

He looks around to see if there was anyone who may have dropped the ball, but saw no one.

He picks up the ball and walks a few aisles down to the toy section. He gets to the container with all the bouncy balls and tries to throw the purple one inside.

He misses.

He tries again, but he's over shot it.

Steve sighs as he decides to just use the ladder that was nearby and climbs the step while holding the ball. He drops the purple ball into the container and was just about to climb down the steps when all of a sudden a guy built like a linebacker rams into the ladder causing Steve to lose his balance and fall into the ballpit. Steve bumps his head during the fall and loses consciousness for a few moments. Unfortunately for him, during these few minutes one of the workers with a new shipment of bouncy balls comes by and restocks the toys. Now under normal circumstances he should have seen Steve as something that doesn't belong in the ball pit, but old age was getting to him and he didn't notice poor Steve, passed out in the pile of bouncy balls.

 

Steve wakes up a few minutes after the balls have been replenished. He opens his eyes only to see darkness with little spots of light here and there. He blinks, wondering what happened. He tries to get up but with all of the weight of the bouncy balls, he doesn't get very far. He tries calling out to see if anyone would hear him. However, at almost one thirty in the morning, not a lot of people are looking to be in the toy section.

He yells for help for a few more minutes before giving up.

Since he couldn't push his way out or scream for help, he decides to just wait until someone came about to help him out of this mess. He figured it wouldn't be too long since Bucky usually likes to keep tabs on him.

 

Almost three hours later...

 

Natasha is being dragged by her best friend all over Walmart as he keeps babbling about bouncy balls and how they are absolutely necessary.

She finally puts her foot down and stops Clint from pulling her towards the snack aisle.

“Clint, if you really want to get some bouncy balls then why are we standing next to the Oreos?”

Clint stops and looks around his surroundings before shrugging, “I figured they’d be close by. I mean after you get tired from the epic bouncy ball war, you're going to need to refuel, and what better way than with Oreos?”

Natasha just rolls her eyes at him. 

 

Bucky overhears their conversation and with one glance at Natasha, he knew he wanted to go and introduce himself.

He walks over and says to Nat, “hey doll face, anything catching your eye?”

Nat doesn't even spare him a second glance.

Instead, she turns to her best friend, “come on Hawkeye, let's get your bouncy balls and get the hell out of here.”

Never being one to back down from a challenge, Bucky eagerly offers his assistance in helping them locate what they need. Nat allows Bucky to guide them to the toy aisle while Clint proceeds to jump up and down excited over finally getting what he wanted.

Meanwhile, Bucky tries to make more moves on Natasha, but fails miserably.

Nat ignores all of his advances.

She pulls out her phone and starts texting Pepper since she knew she would be up.

 

Once they get to the crate holding all the bouncy balls, Bucky notices the ladder knocked over. He picks it up and asks Clint if he had a color preference. Clint just laughs at him making Bucky question his sanity. Natasha then explains, without looking up from her phone, that they needed all of the bouncy balls they had on hand. Bucky raises an eyebrow at the request but then shrugs as he's heard weirder things.

This is Walmart, after all.

He proceeds to grab some carts then climbs up the ladder and one by one, throws them into the carts.

He tries to show off by doing trick shots, but he realizes Natasha wasn't paying any attention to him. 

 

He was a little more than half way down the crate when all of a sudden he pulled out a hand and jumps back in surprise, almost losing his balance.

“What the hell!?”

This causes Nat and Clint to both look at what Bucky was freaking out about, and what they find is Steve smiling sheepishly. Steve looks around to see that Bucky wasn't alone. He blushes from the intense stare Nat has on him.

Before anyone could say anything, Nat speaks, “we'll take him too.”

She then goes back to texting.

Steve blushes even harder while Bucky looks between the two of them and throws his hand up in frustration.

“You've got to be kidding me!”

This motion cause him to fall off the ladder, making everyone else laugh.

Clint then puts his arm around Nat as he catches her discreetly checking Steve out as he is being pulled out of the ball pit.

“Told you bouncy balls were absolutely necessary at four in the morning.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

James giggles after hearing the tale. He then gets up and walks over to the room closest to the living room, “is that why we have a bouncy ball room?”

He opens the door and a bunch of bouncy balls come tumbling out. A purple one rolls over and hits Clint’s foot. He picks it up and tosses it to James, “careful with this one James. This one’s lucky.”


End file.
